1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a protective holder for a remote control for use in connection with a keyless entry remote control. The protective holder for a remote control has particular utility in connection with preventing the inadvertent depression of buttons on such remotes when the remote is stored in a pocket or purse. This, in turn, prevents the device the remote acts upon from being accidentally unlocked. Also, the protective holder will prevent the remote control from being damaged if it is dropped or other objects come into contact with it.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Protective holders for a remote control are desirable for preventing the inadvertent activation of buttons on the remote control contained within. For example, a vehicle with a keyless entry remote control could not be accidentally unlocked, thereby enhancing security. Also, the protective holder will protect the remote control from damage in the event it is dropped or other objects come into contact with it.
The use of protective devices and controller holders are known in the prior art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,155,416 to Martin Jaime discloses a remote car alarm protective device. However, the Martin Jaime U.S. Pat. No. 6,155,416 patent does not fully enclose the remote control, thereby leaving the lower portion of the remote vulnerable to damage, and has further drawbacks of not providing a means for attaching a key ring or securely latching the lid to ensure that it does not open unintentionally.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,850,754 to Kirk G. Dobbins discloses a car alarm controller holder system that prevents a car alarm controller from becoming dirty. However, the Kirk G. Dobbins U.S. Pat. No. 5,850,754 patent does not prevent the inadvertent activation of buttons on the controller, and additionally does not provide a means for protecting the controller""s keypad from damage from sharp, pointed objects since a flexible controller access cover made of vinyl is employed as a substantial portion of the controller enclosure.
Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 5,769,212 to La Vella Collins discloses an automotive alarm system remote control keypad pouch that allows for association of a key ring with an automotive alarm system remote control keypad in the event the keypad cannot accept a key ring as a result of a design limitation or structural failure. However, the La Vella Collins U.S. Pat. No. 5,769,212 patent does not provide a means for simultaneously viewing and activating the keypad without removing the keypad from the pouch, and can not prevent the inadvertent activation of the keypad.
Furthermore, U.S. Pat. No. 4,805,820 to Thomas G. Kearney et al discloses a portable receptacle that is useful for carrying prophylactic packages. However, the Thomas G. Kearney et al U.S. Pat. No. 4,805,820 patent does not provide a means to enclose a remote control.
In addition, U.S. Pat. No. Des. 427,926 to Cozart Lowery discloses the ornamental design for a remote keyless entry and cover. The Cozart Lowery U.S. Pat. No. Des. 427,926 patent does not have a latching mechanism to secure the lid to prevent inadvertent opening, and it also lacks a means for attaching a key ring.
Moreover, U.S. Pat. No. 5,388,691 to Nona J. White discloses a protective case for remote control transmitter that encloses a remote control transmitter and provides a means for attaching a key ring. However, the Nona J. White U.S. Pat. No. 5,388,691 patent has an unattached lid, which renders the lid vulnerable to loss.
Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 4,762,227 to Robert C. Patterson discloses a resilient housing for remote controllers that encloses a remote controller. However, the Robert C. Patterson U.S. Pat. No. 4,762,227 patent does not prevent the inadvertent activation of the controller""s buttons, and has the additional deficiency of not providing a means for attaching a key ring.
While the above-described devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a protective holder for a remote control that prevents the inadvertent depression of buttons on such remotes when the remote is stored in a pocket or purse. The Martin Jaime U.S. Pat. No. 6,155,416 patent does not protect the lower portion of the remote from damage, has no provision for attaching a key ring, and does not provide a lid latching mechanism. The Kirk G. Dobbins U.S. Pat. No. 5,850,754 patent does not prevent inadvertent depression of buttons on the enclosed controller and does not provide protection from sharp, pointed objects for the enclosed controller""s keypad. The La Vella Collins U.S. Pat. No. 5,769,212 patent does not allow the keypad to be viewed during activation unless the keypad is removed from the pouch and does not prevent inadvertent activation of the keypad. The Thomas G. Kearney U.S. Pat. No. 4,805,820 patent does not provide a means for enclosing a remote control. The Cozart Lowery U.S. Pat. No. Des. 427,926 patent lacks a lid latching mechanism and a means for attaching a key ring. The Nona J. White U.S. Pat. No. 5,388,691 patent does not have an attached lid. The Robert C. Patterson U.S. Pat. No. 4,762,227 patent does not prevent inadvertent activation of the enclosed controller""s buttons, and furthermore, lacks means for attaching a key ring.
Therefore, a need exists for a new and improved protective holder for a remote control that can be used for preventing the inadvertent depression of buttons on such remotes when the remote is stored in a pocket or purse. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need. In this respect, the protective holder for a remote control according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of preventing the inadvertent depression of buttons on such remotes when the remote is stored in a pocket or purse.
In view of the foregoing disadvantages inherent in the known types of protective devices and controller holders now present in the prior art, the present invention provides an improved protective holder for a remote control, and overcomes the above-mentioned disadvantages and drawbacks of the prior art. As such, the general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new and improved protective holder for a remote control to prevent inadvertent activation of buttons on the remote control contained within which has all the advantages of the prior art mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a protective holder for a remote control which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by the prior art, either alone or in any combination thereof.
To attain this, the present invention essentially comprises a protective holder for a remote control having a controller holder to enclose the remote control, and a hinged lid to cover the remote control and prevent activation of the remote control""s buttons when it is not desired.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated.
The invention may also include a latching mechanism to ensure that the lid remains closed when the controller is not in use. There may also be a means for attaching a key ring to the invention. There are, of course, additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims attached.
Numerous objects, features and advantages of the present invention will be readily apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art upon a reading of the following detailed description of presently current, but nonetheless illustrative, embodiments of the present invention when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings. In this respect, before explaining the current embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of descriptions and should not be regarded as limiting.
As such, those skilled in the art will appreciate that the conception, upon which this disclosure is based, may readily be utilized as a basis for the designing of other structures, methods and systems for carrying out the several purposes of the present invention. It is important, therefore, that the claims be regarded as including such equivalent constructions insofar as they do not depart from the spirit and scope of the present invention.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved protective holder for a remote control that has all of the advantages of the prior art protective devices and controller holders and none of the disadvantages.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new and improved protective holder for a remote control that may be easily and efficiently manufactured and marketed.
An even further object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved protective holder for a remote control that has a low cost of manufacture with regard to both materials and labor, and which accordingly is then susceptible of low prices of sale to the consuming public, thereby making such protective holder for a remote control economically available to the buying public.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a new protective holder for a remote control that provides in the apparatuses and methods of the prior art some of the advantages thereof, while simultaneously overcoming some of the disadvantages normally associated therewith.
Even still another object of the present invention is to provide a protective holder for a remote control for preventing the inadvertent depression of buttons on such remotes when the remote is stored in a pocket or purse. This allows the user to be confident that the remote will not be activated inadvertently, thereby ensuring that the device operated by the remote is not acted upon accidentally.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a protective holder for a remote control for protecting the remote from damage. This makes it possible to drop or have the remote control come into contact with other objects without suffering damage.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a protective holder for a remote control for associating a key ring with the remote. This enables the user to have convenient access to their keys and an additional means of gripping the remote control even if the remote control does not have a key ring attachment means.
An additional object of the present invention is to provide a protective holder for a remote control for preventing loss of any of the components of the protective holder. This ensures that the user does not have to be concerned about misplacing any parts of the protective holder that would impair the function of the protective holder.
Lastly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved protective holder for a remote control for use in preventing damage to, and inadvertent activation of buttons on, such a remote.